Mi Crepúsculo
by BlacklistedGirl
Summary: Léanlo sólo si no hay nada mejor que leer porque prácticamente es Crepúsculo re-escrito.El disclaimer aclara algo... pero pueden consultarme de todas maneras.
1. Prefacio

**Nota:** Para los que siguen "_El ocaso de la Rosa_", debo decirles que esta es la otra historia, la de Bella, que dije, nunca subiría... bueno, no sé qué me pasó hoy pero aquí está, así que tal vez... sólo tal vez, hayan momentos iguales entre ambas historias... claro que con puntos de vista distintos.

**Disclaimer Lean!: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. La historia mucho menos, la considero una copia barata de Crepúsculo... _mi_ copia barata. No hice esto porque esté decepcionada del libro porque no lo estoy. Me parece que Crepúsculo es uno de los mejores libros que he leído. Sólo lo hice porque estaba aburrida y me dije: "Cómo hubiera escrito _YO_ Crepúsculo?" Obviamente la historia es la misma y los personajes también, sólo agrego algunos momentos para hacerlo más largo y bueno, sólo lo escribo para distraerme. No tengo intenciones de adueñarme de la historia original!... a quien engaño? Claro que los tengo xD pero bueno, supongo que debo decir eso para evitar demandas...

* * *

Capítulo 1:

El despertador sonó, como todas las mañanas de colegio, a las seis. No hacía falta inundar mi habitación con ese ruido ensordecedor; yo estaba despierta; mas bien dicho, no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Ese día iba a ser el último que pasaría en Phoenix. Exactamente ese mismo día, a las 9:45 de la noche, tendría que estar en el asiento 18-B de un avión con destino a Forks, un pueblo pequeñito situado en Washington. Llegaría al amanecer luego de haber pasado todas las escalas y me encontraría con mi padre, Charlie Swan, con el que pasaría el resto de mis años de vida… si sobrevivía al viaje, claro.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, bueno en realidad es Isabella, tengo 17 años y he vivido desde los 7 meses de nacida con mi madre, Reneé aquí en Phoenix.

Creo que la relación de mis padres mejoró con la separación. Supongo que se separaron tan poco tiempo después de casarse porque llegaron a odiarse. Ojalá algún día averigüe la historia completa…

En Forks, Charlie es conocido como "El jefe de policías, Swan". Las vacaciones de él coincidían con las mías, así que mi madre me mandaba a pasar las vacaciones con él cada verano.

A los 12 años me rebelé. No iba a salir de mi casa para irme a la de Charlie. Ahora era el turno de él para que venga a visitarme.

Mi madre ya había rehecho su vida. Estaba de novia con un tipo llamado Phil, era el jugador de un equipo de baseball. Me caía bien y, mientras mi mamá estuviera feliz; yo también, así que todos ganábamos.

Pero ahora, Phil iba a jugar en Jacksonville, Florida y Reneé quería estar con él.

Sabía que no me sentiría del todo cómoda acompañándolos, por lo que le ofrecí a mi mamá la tentadora y dolorosa sugerencia de irme a vivir con Charlie.

Tuvo sus dudas, preocupaciones y traumas, pero accedió a dejarme ir. Y Charlie… estaba encantado, por supuesto.

Había puesto mi despertador como en la época escolar porque quería disfrutar al máximo mi último día en mi hogar. Apagué de un manotazo el aparato cuando apenas había sonado y me quedé en mi cama, estática, mirando al techo. Sopesaba las posibilidades, favorables por cierto, de que mi último día, que debería ser el más feliz, resultaría el peor. Tal vez me equivocaba, tal vez el desastre ocurriera mientras iba en el avión… un ala rota o un piloto dormido podrían cruzarse perfectamente en mi destino ese día, incluso combinarse.

Reí en mi fuero interno diciéndome a mí misma que pensaba cosas muy poco probables. Entonces me concentré en tratar de imaginar cómo sería mi vida a partir del día siguiente y lo único que pude predecir –y sabía que no me iba a equivocar- era el clima de Forks: nublado, frío y lluvioso las 24 horas del día los 7 días a la semana.

Di un suspiro y me levanté resignada. Me senté en la cama y miré el reloj que se encontraba sobre el velador que estaba a mi derecha. Los números rojos anunciaban las 7:15 de la mañana. Maté mi contra-dicho de que el tiempo no se pasa volando y me destapé con desgana. Apoyé ambos pies en el piso y busqué las sandalias que usaba para caminar por la casa diariamente. Metí los pies en ellas y me dirigí hacia mi ventana. Tropecé con la nada, tal vez con mis propios pies. No le di mucha importancia al asunto. Llegué a mi ventana y corrí las cortinas con un movimiento rápido y fuerte.

El sol se hallaba imponente en alguna parte del cielo, alumbrando toda la ciudad y metiéndose, ahora, por mi ventana. Miré hacia la calle en un intento de guardar esa imagen en mis recuerdos, ya que no la vería, por lo menos, hasta 2 años después; cuando me graduara del instituto de Forks.

Las calles estaban vacías y silenciosas. No tanto por la mañana en sí sino porque era época de vacaciones para padres e hijos y la mayoría de las familias se habían ido de viaje. Sólo logré distinguir, luego de un buen rato, al chico que entregaba los periódicos en su bicicleta. Me aparté rápidamente de la ventana al verlo acercarse a mi casa. No sería la primera vez que uno de esos benditos periódicos me golpearía en el rostro. Era algo casi imposible ya que mi cuarto quedaba en el segundo piso, a muchos metros de distancia de el suelo, pero habían muchas posibilidades de que pasara… como pasó hace tres días… o como pasó la semana pasada…

Esperé a oír el ruido sordo que provocaba el periódico cuando chocaba contra el asfalto y exhalé. Me volví para mirar el reloj. Siete y cincuenta. Cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo y aún no había disfrutado de nada. Fui hacia mi cómoda y cogí algo para amarrarme el cabello. Lo sujeté en una larga cola de color castaño oscuro y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación.

Giré la llave del caño y aparté rápidamente mis manos luego de que sintieron el agua fría. Di un bostezo y lo volví a intentar. Esta vez tuve éxito. Lavé mis manos y mi cara y luego me mojé un poco el cabello. Cerré la llave del caño y cogí la toalla naranja que estaba colgada para secarme un poco. Salí del baño y con paso resignado me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí un poco y salí.

Mis sandalias resbalaban un poco sobre el piso de cerámica de la casa, así que caminé lentamente y con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a la habitación de mi madre. La puerta estaba semi-abierta pero igual toqué tres veces. No hubo respuesta. Terminé de abrir la puerta y vi su cama sin tender. Entonces lo comprendí.

Traté de correr hacia las escaleras pero a la primera señal de resbalón, deseché la idea. No iba a caerme justo hoy; con suerte sólo me torcería la pierna y eso haría que mamá se preocupara y era lo que menos quería hoy.

Caminé con cautela hasta llegar a las escaleras. Por suerte para mí, tenía una alfombra que las recubría así que pude acelerar mi paso. Fue una idea no muy buena. Tropecé en el último escalón y tuve que aferrarme a la baranda para no caerme.

Llegué al piso y caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la cocina. Tenía razón: mi madre estaba haciendo el desayuno. Me asusté. Casi siempre el desayuno de ambas consistía sólo de un tazón de cereales con leche. Las únicas ocasiones en las que mamá preparaba el desayuno o preparaba cualquier cosa era para mi cumpleaños, navidad y… cuando una de sus charlas maternales iban a ocurrir.

* * *

Honestamente no espero recibir ningún review por este intento de fic... es más, creo que nadie lo leerá, pero me da gusto haber superado mi cobardía y subirlo. Si lo leíste, muchas gracias y si no lo leíste... bueno, tampoco creo que estés leyendo esto, o si? Para los que saben se los recuerdo y para los que no lo saben se los informo: Esta historia comenzó como una tarea... encontrarán más info en mi otro fic "El ocaso de la Rosa". Ya dije, lo hice por distracción, sin ánimo de lucro... aunque si quieren darme algo... no me niego xD

* * *


	2. Madres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, ni la cocina de la familia Swan... sólo escribo esto como distracción. No lo hago porque sea una "fan desilusionada de Crepúsculo" porque no lo soy y además no sé si decepcionarme porque no he leído el último libro (sí, creo que soy la única). Ya habiendo aclarado eso, pueden comenzar a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Estaba friendo el tocino. Los huevos, ya cocinados en la misma sartén, estaban esperando su acompañante en un plato a no muchos centímetros de la cocina. Alerta; con lo cuidadosa que era Reneé –al menos en la cocina… por su poca experiencia usándola-, el plato podía prenderse en llamas en cualquier momento. Traté de localizar el extinguidor por precaución. ¡Claro! No teníamos ninguno. Bueno, al menos sabemos el número de emergencia… era novecientos algo…

Miré hacia la mesa de la cocina. Dos vasos de jugo esperaban, junto a unas tostadas, a lo que mamá estaba friendo para ser ingeridos. Ella

también desayunaría conmigo, al parecer. Temblé sólo de pensarlo… iba a ser peor de lo que ya me estaba imaginando.

La cocina se apagó de pronto. Estaba tan distraída pensando en la catástrofe que se avecinaba que no lo había notado. Por lo tanto, lo que siguió, me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡Bella!... ¡Ya despertaste! –dijo Reneé entre emocionada y preocupada.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –fue lo primero que dije.

- A… ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó. ¿Era mi imaginación o su cara se había vuelto alegre?

- ¡Esto! –Dije señalando la mesa mientras alzaba la voz. Traté de cambiar el tema para que siga creyendo que nunca me daba cuenta de sus "cambios de rutina" cuando tenía en mente algo para mí- ¡¿Estás embarazada?!

- ¡No seas ridícula, Isabella! –renegó mi madre. Reí en mi fuero interno- Sólo te hice el desayuno. ¿Es tan raro eso?

- Eh… ¡demasiado! –le contesté. ¿Me estaba bromeando?

- Vamos, Bella. Siéntate y tomemos el desayuno –dijo mi madre sentándose en una de las sillas y señalándome la que estaba enfrente de ella. Ya lo podía ver venir… lo peor se acercaba… cada vez más… hasta que lo dijo-. Podemos conversar un poco mientras tanto.

_¡NO! _Grité en mi mente. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y, si no hubiera sido porque me estaba mareando, no me había dado cuenta que dejé de respirar. ¿Por qué era tan cruel conmigo? Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer, que me tragara el piso… al menos que toquen el timbre para que Reneé se distraiga… ¡cualquier cosa! Pero claro, nada de eso podía pasar; no puedo volverme invisible, el piso no se abriría y nadie tocaría porque todos estaban de vacaciones. _¡Qué buena suerte la mía! _Pensé irónica. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era… resignarme. Si Reneé quería hablar; hablaríamos. Desearía que fuera una de esas personas que se conforman con monosílabos como respuesta… pero ¡no! Ella no era una de esas personas… para mi gran suerte.

- ¡Hey, Bella! ¿Me oyes? –comenzó a decir mi madre. ¿Había hablado? ¿Hace cuánto? _¡Vamos, Bella, reacciona! _Me grité internamente. Desearía haberme abofeteado… - ¿Te sientes bien, hija? Te estás poniendo azul…- ¡Desearía recordar respirar en momentos como este!

- Sí, mamá. Estoy bien… es sólo que… eh… -respiré, al fin. Fui hacia la silla enfrente de la de Reneé, la jalé y me senté- es sólo que tengo náuseas por el vuelo de hoy…

Apenas terminé de decir eso, me arrepentí.

- ¿No quieres ir a Forks, Bella? No tienes que ir si no quieres, lo sabes. Puedo quedarme contigo… -comenzó mamá. Sabía que si se lo pedía, lo haría; se quedaría conmigo… aunque por el triste tono de voz con el que lo dijo…

- Mamá, sabes que quiero ir –mentí. Siempre he sido terrible mintiendo pero practiqué tanto esta mentira que terminé haciéndole creer a mi madre que era verdad.

Reneé se limitó a mirarme con ojos… ¿suplicantes? No sé qué me quiso decir en verdad. No sé si me pedía que lo reconsidere o si me estaba diciendo que me vaya de una vez para irse con Phil… sea lo que fuera, rehusé mirarla y comencé a comer el tocino.

- ¿Está bueno? –me preguntó cuando me vio morder el trozo disecado de "carne" que había llevado a mi boca. Definitivamente cocinar no era su fuerte.

- Sí –dije rezando por que no se me rompiera un diente-. Está delicioso, mamá. De pronto lo noté.- ¿Tú no comes?

- Oh, no, no. Hice esto sólo para ti –dijo con una gran sonrisa, muy satisfecha consigo misma.

¡Tramposa! ¡Desconfiaba de su propia comida pero no se arriesga a probarla! ¡Claro! ¡Para eso está la hija! Necesitaba hacer algo rápido o sino terminaría con dentadura postiza a los diecisiete.

- ¿Va a venir Phil? –dije para distraerla de cualquier cosa de la que me quiera hablar.

- No, cariño –contestó con tono triste-. Phil aún está en Nueva Jersey, volverá dentro de dos días… pero te desea mucha suerte en el viaje –dijo Reneé con cara alegre-. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Te compró un regalo.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté secamente. En serio, no entendía el motivo.

- Para tu viaje, cielo. No sé qué es pero me dijo que te lo entregara. Iré a traerlo.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó apresuradamente escaleras arriba. ¡Bien! Me paré rápido y llevé el plato que tenía el tocino y los huevos conmigo. _¡Tacho! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_ Dije en mi fuero interno, buscando el objeto. Lo localicé, lo abrí y deposité el tocino, los huevos, los panes y todo lo comestible ahí, dejando al jugo de naranja solo en la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Reneé a mis espaldas.

Me congelé. Me había atrapado con las manos en la ma… en la basura. ¡Maldición! Lo de mentir no se me daba nada bien… estaba en problemas.

* * *

Sé que es corto pero me gusta el final. Te deja... "en suspenso". Reviews, quejas, tomatazos, Vulturis, al GO. Las demandas no son bien recibidas aunque supongo que también las pueden dejar u.u!


End file.
